


Moving In

by BarbaraWar



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Post-The Truth, Pre-IWTB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaraWar/pseuds/BarbaraWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not so fast, you didn't let me carry you over the threshold"<br/>"You know, Mulder, someday I just might."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

It'd been three years since the trial. They'd been on the run since, Mulder's name in the FBI's most wanted list and hers in some list as a person of interest in the investigation no doubt; they'd traveled the country in an attempt to evade the institution they'd served for over a decade. They'd grown weary of the constant inconsistency, moving from one place to the next, never able to establish anything remotely resembling even their unusual definition of normalcy, but as they grew more and more tired of that life the FBI's persistency in pursuing them seemed to wane to the point where they didn't even in as much seemed to be looking any more.  
As that situation persisted they began considering settling down somewhere quiet, re-entering society somewhat. Scully's name wasn't in the FBI's most wanted list like Mulder's, she could get a job in some clinic or hospital, she would probably be questioned by someone, but neither thought much would come of it. And, of course, if they turned out to be wrong, they could always disappear again.  
So they'd gotten a house on the internet, payed in full in cash and in Sully's name. The house itself was only remarkable in how unremarkable it was, its location demure recluse, perfect for laying low. The pair now only needed to move in, which brought them to their present predicament, unloading the boxes containing what few belongings they had from the car and into the house.

"Well, that didn't take long." Scully commented, setting down the last box.  
"Not so fast, you didn't let me carry you over the threshold." Mulder was leaning against the doorframe, a smirk twisting his lips slightly upward, slightly-too-long hair falling over his brow, beard obscuring his handsome features.  
She let out a chuckle, remembering the last time he'd said something of the kind, some six years before in the case in Arcadia. They'd been posing as a married couple and she remembered being annoyed at how little consideration he'd had for her personal space, he hadn't seemed able to keep his hands off her, and his innuendoes had been even more explicit than usual.  
She let a smile grace her lips and turned her gaze up to Mulder's. "You know, Mulder, someday I just might let you."  
"Ooh, Scully, when's that gonna be? When I make an honest woman out of you?" He crooned.  
"Maybe when you're back to being FBI's Most Un-Wanted, rather than on its Most Wanted list." She said, not unkindly, her tone light.  
"I'm gonna hold you to that." He said, walking towards her, closing the door behind him.  
"You better." She smirked at him. "Now, do you wanna help me take these upstairs?" She motioned to a couple boxes.  
"Sure." He said, picking her up instead.


End file.
